How Come I Love You?
by Cimit Kim.3424
Summary: Kisah si jenius Kim Jongin dan si bodoh Do Kyungsoo. Ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "It Started With A Kiss". KaiSoo / BL / hope you enjoy it, guys...


**How COME I Love You? (c** **hapter 1)**

 **By : Cimit Kim.3424**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai) + Do Kyungsoo = KaiSoo 3**

 **Others**

 **BL!**

 **AMAN! :D**

 **KaiSoo saling memiliki, dan FF ini Cimit yang memiliki :v**

 **NO COPAS!**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **NO BASH!**

 _ **Cimit presents…**_

.

.

.

" _Sial, kau menggodaku!"_ – Jongin.

.

.

.

 **enjoy! ^^**

Jarak tiga meter di depan mata, entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh bagi Kyungsoo sekarang ini. Jantung berdetak kencang, tangannya bergetar memegang sekotak bekal berisi sesuatu yang diharap bisa diterima dengan senang hati oleh orang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

 _Jdugg… Jdugg…_

Bahkan suara detak jantungnya berhasil menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuat dia semakin kesulitan mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal. Dia gugup, sangat gugup. Ini terasa lebih menegangkan dibandingkan saat dia tengah mengikuti ujian memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring, pada pelajaran olahraga –ujian yang paling tidak Kyungsoo sukai.

"Dia satu-satunya harapanku." Ucapnya lirih. "Kumohon… kumohon…. Kumohoonn…." Tangannya terulur dengan kepala menunduk kaku.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga…

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Pemuda itu melewatinya.

"K-Kai…" memberanikan diri untuk memanggil namanya, tak peduli jika harga dirinya akan dinilai turun atau apapunlah nantinya. Yang pasti, Kyungsoo sudah bertekad. Dia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Rencananya kali ini terbilang konyol, memang. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bila mencobanya dulu, bukan? _"Demi masa depanmu, Kyungsoo…"_ batinnya menguatkan mentalnya.

Tapi sial, pemuda itu seolah tak mendengar. Entah memang tak mendengar atau pura-pura tak mendengar. Entahlah. Yang jelas, pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kai' oleh Kyungsoo masih saja melangkahkan kakinya.

"K-Kai!" panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti. Walaupun mereka masih saling memunggungi, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pemuda itu telah berhenti. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, menyempatkan diri untuk menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi tertahan, dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu yang nyatanya masih memunggunginya. Kyungsoo berjalan lambat mendekatinya.

Sesampainya di samping pemuda itu, Kyungsoo menyodorkan apa yang dibawanya ke hadapan pemuda itu. "I-ini untukmu. Terimalah," ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disapa Kai -pemuda yang saat ini menjadi 'incaran' Kyungsoo- hanya diam tak menanggapi. Memandang remeh kotak bekal yang disodorkan pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Meski tak beranjak pergi, tapi dia juga tak berniat untuk menerima pemberian pemuda mungil itu.

Merasa diabaikan, Kyungsoo mendongak hanya demi mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mengapa kotak bekal yang dipegangnya tak juga berpindah tangan.

"Kai…?"

"Aku tak memakan makanan luar."

"I-ini buatanku sendiri. Dan… dan rasanya a-aku jamin sangat enak."

"Apalagi buatan orang yang tak ku kenal."

Kyungsoo tercengang. Rahangnya terjatuh tanpa diminta, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kai. "K-Kau… Kau tak mengenalku? Dulu kita pernah satu kelas, saat di kelas satu."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo remeh. "Aku hanya tahu namamu, tapi aku tak mengenalmu. Kita tidak dekat, bukan?"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Menahan mati-matian emosinya. Ah, angkuhnya pemuda satu ini. Kalau bukan karena dia membutuhkannya, Kyungsoo tak akan sudi bertatap muka dengannya. Pemuda ini, Kyungsoo tahu benar betapa sombongnya dia. Tapi kembali, Kyungsoo meneguhkan niatnya. _"Demi masa depanmu, Kyungsoo. Ingatlah…"_

"Sudah selesai?" Jongin menginterupsi lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya kembali, sebelum berkata, "K-Kau dulu begitu menyukai makanan buatan teman sekelasmu yang sering dijual di dalam kelas, bukan?" ucapnya tergagap. "Itu buatanku. Walau yang menjualnya adalah Baekhyun, tapi aku yang memasaknya. Sungguh!" menundukkan kepalanya, saat Jongin menatapnya datar. "K-Kau tahu, rasanya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan yang ini. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Terimalah." Cicitnya, melanjutkan. Masih menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Baekhyun_. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Satu nama itu, dia mengingatnya. Dia teman sekelasnya bersama Kyungsoo dulu, yang sering mendata nama-nama yang akan memesan makanan yang dia jual. Dia teman dekat Kyungsoo dan sekarang berada di kelas yang sama bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin baru tahu kalau ternyata makanan yang dijualnya bukanlah hasil masakannya sendiri? Jongin mendengus.

Kembali menatap Kyungsoo, intens. "Lalu?" tanya Jongin, malas.

"Ya?"

Jongin berdecak. "Lalu kenapa kalau makanan yang sering dijual oleh _bocah berisik_ itu adalah buatanmu?" Jongin menekankan kata 'bocah berisik' untuk menggambarkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo memahaminya. Siapa yang tak mengenal anak paling berisik dengan suara _cempreng_ di sekolah ini.

Kyungsoo makin gugup. "Emm… I-ini untukmu, Kai. A-aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. K-Kau… kau seringkali memesan makanan ini du-dulu." Ah, Kyungsoo merutuki kegugupannya sendiri. Mengapa harus tergagap seperti itu. Seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah telah melakukan kesalahan dan siap dihukum oleh ayahnya. Oh, ayolah, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya sedang berusaha memperjuangkan masa depanmu agar menjadi lebih baik. Kyungsoo tak berhenti merutuk dalam hati.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu semakin gugup.

"Y-ya?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Memiringkan kepalanya, menatap malas kea rah Kyungsoo. "Ck, heii… kau membuang banyak waktu, kau tahu." Lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, seraya melanjutkan, "Katakan, apa maumu? Kau tak mungkin memberikan makanan ini padaku secara gratis, bukan?" tangannya bersedekap.

"Y-ya?"

Gigi-gigi Jongin bergemeletuk. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, _Pendek_!" Tatapan tajamnya kembali menghujam sepasang mata besar Kyungsoo. Kesal, karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo terlalu bertele-tele.

Langsung saja Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, saat sepasang mata tajam itu menghujam retinanya. Nyalinya menciut. Oh, pemuda tampan ini semakin membuatnya gugup. Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Misinya sebentar lagi akan berhasil. Dan dia tidak ingin gagal. "Ah.. yaa.. I-itu.. To-tolong bantu kami belajar, Kai..." ucapnya cepat-cepat, masih memejamkan matanya dan menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya ke depan wajah Jongin. Nada gugup ketakukan masih kentara dalam tiap kalimat yang diucapkan.

"Tsk. Sudah kuduga…" Jongin mendecih.

"Se-sebentar lagi Mid Test, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku bukan kau!"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia kesal dengan ucapan Jongin yang benar adanya. _'Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo.'_

"Ja-jadi…..?" lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya, sekali lagi. Membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka matanya dan mendongak, kembali menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi.

"K-Kai… Ka-kami mohon… bantulah kami…" cicit Kyungsoo.

"Kami?"

"Emm… Ya…. Kau tahu… Emm…"

Jongin berdecak, memandang Kyungsoo jengah. Tangannya terulur mengambil kotak bekal itu cepat dan seraya melenggang dia berucap, "Sepulang sekolah, di perpustakaan!" pungkasnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung. Mencerna kata-kata Jongin yang terdengar samar. Masih terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Ti–

"Kyaaaaaaa… Kyungsoo… Kau berhasil? Huwaaaaa…" itu teriakan cempreng Baekhyun, yang langsung menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan kebingungan.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya ini! Kyaaaaa…. Kyungsoo-ya… aku mencintaimu!" Giliran Victoria, teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang lain ikut berteriak dan menyempatkan jari-jari lentiknya mencubit pipi tembab Kyungsoo.

"Aww… Wow wow wow… Teman-teman, kalian mengejutkanku."

Mengabaikan keterkejutan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun membawa tangan pemuda mungil yang sebenarnya masih kebingungan itu ke atas, ke bawah, menari-nari ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Diikuti Victoria dan teman-teman lainnya yang tanpa disadari Kyungsoo, telah berkumpul mengitarinya. Mereka tertawa, bertepuk tangan, bernyanyi, bersorak-sorai dengan gembira.

"Ah, teman-teman. Hei, tunggu dulu. Hei hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo saat teman-temannya menarik tangannya untuk ikut menari. "Hentikan!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Mereka, teman-teman Kyungsoo serentak menghentikan kegiatannya. Terkejut. Bingung. Ada yang salah?

Hening.

"Kyung? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah… a-aku… aku hanya tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya keras dan memutar bola matanya, diikuti Victoria dan teman yang lainnya.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya?" kali ini Kim Jongdae, atau yang biasa disapa Chen oleh teman-temannya, sang ketua kelas, menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Heiiii…" Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Heii, bocah! Kau baru saja berhasil membuat si jenius Kai mau menjadi tutor kita hanya dengan sekotak bekal yang kau buat! Itu rencana bodoh dan sangat lemah, yang bahkan kita tidak bisa berharap banyak. Tapi di luar dugaan, kau berhasil! Kau berhasil membuat Kai mau menjadi tutor kita. Bagaimana mungkin kita tidak jadi gila seperti ini. Oh, ayolah!" lanjut Jongdae.

"Ma-maksudmu, tadi itu…"

Segera Victoria meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Ya, Kyungsoo. Tentu saja." Ucapnya dengan menganggukan kepala, meyakinkan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat semua temannya mengerang tak percaya.

"Ya, Tuhan, bocah bodoh satu ini!" ucap Jongdae sarkatis, membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kami berdiri di sana tadi, dan tentu saja kami mendengar semuanya, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menunjuk tiang bendera yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Kami mendengar semua percakapan kalian dan tahu dengan pasti arti dari jawaban Kai tadi. Oh, ayolah! Kau berhasil melakukannya!"

"Tapi Baek, dia hanya mengatakan 'sepulang sekolah' dan 'di perpustaka–" ucap Kyungsoo lirih tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja disadarinya. Mata bulatnya membesar dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah membuka mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk kepalanya lambat-lambat. Seolah memberi isyarat tentang kelanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo yang adalah sebuah jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Kali ini lebih bersemangat. Bermaksud meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Itu artinya, dia mau?"

"Oh, astaga! Iyaa, Kyungsoo… Iyaa!"

"Iyaa?"

"Yaa! Yaa! Tentu saja, YAAAAA!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… Baek! Aku tak menyangka! Kyaaaaaa….." teriak Kyungsoo, lantas memeluk Baekhyun erat. Teman-teman yang lain hanya mampu memberikan gelengan kepala berjamaah sebagai apresiasi atas keberhasilan Kyungsoo dalam memahami situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

Kyungsoo meluapkan kegembiraannya. Membawa Baekhyun dan teman-teman yang lain untuk ikut menari bersama dengannya. Berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti bocah yang baru saja mendapatkan sepeda baru dari ayahnya.

Teman-temannya yang tadinya hanya terpana akan tingkah laku Kyungsoo, akhirnya pun turut mengikuti kegiatannya. Ah, sudahlah… abaikan tentang betapa bodohnya teman mereka yang satu itu. Ini saatnya bergembira. Meluapkan rasa senang mereka yang tak terkira. Suatu keajaiban memang, bahwa seorang 'Kai' yang dikenal dingin dan angkuh bisa luluh hanya dengan sekotak bekal.

Mereka masih larut dalam kegembiraan, bahkan suara bel pun luput dari pendengaran mereka. Ditambah, dengan bodohnya tak menyadari guru pelajaran yang siap mengajar sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Ehem…!" guru itu berdeham satu kali. Tapi tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Ehem-ehem!" berdeham lagi. Tetap tak ada respon.

"EHEEEEEEEMMM!" ini yang ketiga kalinya. Mereka masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Luapan kegembiraan masih meliputi mereka.

Guru itu lalu mengambil penggaris yang dibawanya. Dengan memasang wajah datar, dipukulkannya penggaris itu ke badan masing-masing muridnya. "Masuk kelas… Masuk kelas… Masuk kelas!" begitu terus hingga murid-muridnya terlonjak kaget dan menyadari keberadaannya, lalu berbondong memasuki kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo meringis.

Sial, dia terlambat menghindar dan terkena satu pukulan.

Tak jauh dari kerumunan itu, seorang pemuda mendecih menyaksikan tingkah mereka. "Dasar bodoh…!" ucapnya, dengan seringai meremehkan. Lantas melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas dengan papan nama bertuliskan '2-A' besar-besar.

Dia, Kim Jongin.

 **TBC/? :v**

 **Eh sapatau ada yang mampir truss baca ini, bhahahahahaaaa… :v**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "It Started With A Kiss", tapi bisa dipastikan ceritanya beda, tapi mirip c, dikit-dikit, muehehee~~**

 **Maaf, kalo ada typo.**

 **Besok kalo ada inspirasi lagi, aku lanjut lagi.**

 **Aku pengen nulis lagi, betewe, wkwkwkkkk~~**

 **Aku ganti penname yaa? /gada yang kenal juga/ XDD**

 **Aku, yang dulu Kim Jong-ta a.k.a jong-ta.3424!**

 **Love KaiSoo~**

 **Cimit,**


End file.
